Not His Secret to Tell
by Tai-sensei
Summary: Iruka's in trouble, and Kakashi feels betrayed. Will the Copy Nin hear Iruka out before it's over? implied IrukaXKakashi. Character Death. My first Naruto fic so please go easy on me.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi Character death

He'd taken the lowest ranked missions they offered. It required no stealth, no secrecy, it was just the crappy clean up jobs no one else wanted to do. It wouldn't have been a problem if the missions hadn't come from an enemy village. Iruka couldn't help it though he needed the money. He somehow managed to get enough before ANBU caught up with him. He didn't resist when they took him for questioning. He told Ibiki everything, except for why he needed the money. That wasn't his secret to tell. He was mildly surprised when they let him go and took him, broken and bleeding to his home. He understood though when moments later he felt a familiar presence slip into the room. They were leaving it to him.

"Kakashi-san," he whispered, not bothering to move from where the ANBU had left him, slung back on the bed.

"Shut up," Kakashi growled, anger thick in his voice. Iruka flinched at the sound, his throat tightening when he saw the glint of a kunai. Suddenly the Copy Nin's hands were fisted in his shirt dragging him to his feet. Iruka couldn't help but cry out, his body protesting such rough treatment, as he grabbed on to the older man's arm, trying to keep from collapsing. "Why Iruka? Why would you do this, betray us all? What could make you so desperate for money?" Kakashi hissed in disgust, his hands tightening as he gave the tanned ninja a sharp jerk. He smiled darkly when the younger man yelped in pain, pleading for him to stop.

"Please Kakashi-san no more. I . . . I was just trying to help," Iruka whispered, head down and legs shaking as he put more weight on the Copy Nin's arms.

Kakashi blinked in confusion. That had not been the answer he was expecting. "What are you talking about?"

Iruka winced and tried to straighten up, but he didn't have the energy to look the other in the eye. So he just spoke to the floor. "I heard form Genma-san about . . . your debt to the Sand ninja. I . . . went to see for myself . . . they were going to kill you Kakashi-san! I just wanted to help you."

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Iruka had found out about his gambling debt and that was way he'd risked his honor, to help him. To save him from the slimy hands of a Sand ninja loan shark. "Why?" he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He could guess the answer and that scared him.

"Because I love you," Iruka gasped forcing himself to look into Kakashi's lone eye despite the tears of pain that were starting to blur his vision. Kakashi couldn't take it. His head spun as his nerveless hands released Iruka. He didn't even flinch when the young chuunin hit the ground with a thud and a muffled cry.

Iruka struggled to quiet his ragged breathing as he pushed himself into a shaking crouch, ignoring the stream of blood that had started seeping from some of his more tender wounds. "Kakashi-san I'm sor. . . sorry," he choked, trying to will away the dizzying pain.

"Don't apologize Iruka, just tell me how long. How long have you felt this way?" the jounin whispered.

Iruka was surprised that the older man's voice sounded so sad and he was sure he could see Kakashi trembling even in the shadowed moonlight. "Since the beginning," he mumbled truthfully.

Kakashi turned to him suddenly his eyes wide. "All this time you felt the same way!" the silver haired ninja gasped.

Iruka froze his own eyes widening in confusion. "Are you saying that you love me Kakashi?" he asked his voice weak.

The Copy nin knelt down reaching out to brush his hand against Iruka's cheek. The Chuunin flinched slightly and looked away a blush dusting his cheeks. "Iruka I'm so sorry. I love you," Kakashi whispered as he leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over Iruka's soft lips. The younger ninja only had a moment to think before Kakashi's lips covered his own in a gentle kiss and his strong arms wrapped around his aching body

Iruka couldn't help himself, he'd dreamed of this for so long and now he was finally in Kakashi's arms. He returned the kiss, parting his lips slightly. His heart thumped loudly in his ears when Kakashi deepened the kiss his hot tongue sliding along Iruka's in an loving dance and his slime fingers slowly unzipped Iruka's vest

* * *

Kakashi laid still as Iruka snuggled against him. The chuunin was hurt badly, but he hadn't shied away from any of the older man's touches and now here they were holding each other as the sweat cooled on their naked bodies. Iruka slipped in and out of sleep while Kakashi watched the shifting moonlight splashed across the ceiling.

"Iruka. . . I . . ."

"Don't. I'm a liability now. The village won't forgive my working for the enemy not matter the reason," Iruka whispered, his arms tightening around Kakashi's waist.

"I know but there has to be something. We can just keep it a secret, only the ANBU and the Hokage know no one else would ever have to. It's not like you betrayed us really," Kakashi said softly his voice tight.

"You know it wouldn't stay secret for long Kakashi and then the Hokage would lose the respect of the village. We can't do that to her."

"Then we could run away. Disappear. We could do it, we're both good ninjas we could hide forever."

"No koi, I won't let you betray the village on my account. Besides with out you the village wouldn't stand a chance," Iruka told him a small sad smile on his face.

"I know, I just. . . I can't," Kakashi struggled, caught between duty and emotion unable to move in either direction.

Iruka sat up and leaned close to Kakashi's mouth. "Tell me that you love me," he whispered.

"I love you," the Copy Nin said slowly his heart breaking.

"I love you too," Iruka said smiling brightly his dark brown eyes shining as he kissed Kakashi deeply. He couldn't hold back a gasp as the kunai pierced his flesh, but Kakashi held him to the end so he wasn't afraid.

* * *

Ibiki looked up from where he stood in Iruka's living room. He frowned deeply when he saw the glazed look in Kakashi's exposed eye as the silver haired ninja stepped out of Iruka's dark bedroom.

"Are you alright?" he asked wincing at how harsh his voice sounded in the eerie silence. He couldn't completely understand the other man's pain, but he knew how hard it had been to question the young chuunin and watch as his tanned face twisted in pain. Kakashi loved him and yet he was forced to kill him. 'At least they were able to have sometime together,' Ibiki thought his face blank as he watched the younger man.

"It's done," Kakashi croaked needlessly his voice thick and slow. He looked lost and he was shaking violently. "It's my fault, all my fault."

Ibiki stood still unsure of how to treat the breaking man, he wasn't used to these situations. It wasn't until a small painful sound escaped the younger man that he finally stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the crumbling ninja, trying to muffle his pained sobs that still managed to echo in the dark.


End file.
